


【BL原创．邮差系列】相逢原来曾相识（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: 耽美原创／BL／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [1]
Category: tanbi - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, tanbi, 原创耽美 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【BL原创．邮差系列】相逢原来曾相识（文：十甫）

自从电子邮件出现后，邮差的工作就减少了一大半；而当快递公司的业务发展越来越迅速后，邮差那原本减少了一大半的工作又再减少一半，若不是因为区域性的传递工作仍需要传统的邮差，想必“邮差”这职业名词会被列入历史文档中。

张旭，人称小张，在K市西郊区邮政局当邮差，已有两年了。想当初他从家乡J镇逃来K市，就是不想子承父业，替代退休的老父当个小镇邮差。来到K市，本想找份业务工作，努力赚钱，然后风光返乡，却不料因为人地生疏，难以寻找销售人脉，而现有的销售区域已由其他资深业务员瓜分了，初来乍到的新丁休想分一杯羹，因此，做了两三个月，除了基本薪资，他根本领不到额外的佣金，还差点连从家里带出来的老本都花光，所以，便辞职不干了。

面试了几份工作都不成功，又不甘心当个蓝领，无意中见到邮政局的招聘，便去面试了，结果一击即中，因为邮政局翻查资料，发现他的父亲原来在J镇邮政分局当了三十多年邮差，还曾得过模范员工奖，便立即录用。真是天意！张旭越是逃避越是逃避不了，兜了一个老大的圈子，最后还是“继承父业”。

就这样，一做就做了两年。从最初的抗拒，到现在的尽心尽力，并已打算好，只要邮差职业不被社会淘汰的话，他都要继续当下去，原因很简单，因为他已彻底爱上他的邮差工作。

这两年来，因为职业的关系，他接触过很多人，从陌生到熟悉，让他发现，原来繁华的都市并非只有冷漠，还有许多温情蕴藏其中，只待人去发掘而已。虽然经常派送邮件的屋宅都没有主人迎出收信，但他若有机会接触都总会主动跟他们打声招呼，久而久之，屋主们在收取邮件之余仍会与他闲话一两句家常，有时还会主动等待他的到来，给他送饮料、水果，让他倍感温暖。

也因为这份职业，他与父亲淡漠多时的关系逐渐加温，还不时交流彼此在工作上遇到的形形色色之人与事。于是，他终于了解，为何父亲当了三十多年邮差仍不会感到厌倦，因为他的生活因这些相遇的人而精彩。

这一天，因为一封挂号信，他重遇了小时候的玩伴，胡艾力。由于胡艾力当天休假，于是两人相约，待张旭下班后就到K市某酒吧喝酒叙旧。

“你他妈的，好端端干嘛取了个洋名？Eric Woo，Eric Woo，害我一直以为那间屋子住了一个洋鬼子，送挂号时紧张得要命，怕我这破烂英语吓死他呢！”张旭一坐下就笑骂道。

胡艾力笑了笑，说，“我的名字若直接翻成英文就是Eric呀，Eric叫得顺口又好听，假洋鬼子就假洋鬼子呗，总好过被人叫‘无碍力’。”

张旭一听，不禁哈哈大笑。“无碍力”这名字就是他先叫起的。

当年因为妈妈要工作，老爸便经常载着他到处派信。他常常在颠簸的脚踏车后座上睡得七荤八素，结果有一次，因父亲突然来了个紧急煞车，他反应不及，便从脚踏车上掉了下来，跌了个头破血流，却因此终止了他在脚踏车后座睡觉的日子。

那时就跌倒在胡艾力家的门前，胡妈妈立刻拿来了药箱替他止了血，然后带他去看医生打针缝伤口。他到现在一直都想不透，为什么父亲当时这么放心将他交给只见过两次面的胡妈妈带他去看医生，而自己继续去派信？也许是因为尊敬吧，他后来才知道，原来胡妈妈是一位中学教师，因为被教育部调派到J镇中学当实习主任，也由于胡爸爸常年在外省工作，没有时间照顾胡艾力与他妹妹，所以便举家搬来J镇了。而经过破头事件后，他每天就得到胡艾力家报到，因为，老爸将他托给胡妈妈照顾与管教了。因此，他的童年，有几年时间是在藤鞭下渡过的。也因为这个原因，他跟胡艾力的关系其实不太友好，经常趁胡妈妈不注意的时候互耍嘴皮，胡艾力骂他“脏鼠”，他就回敬他“无碍力，没能力”，往往越叫越凶，甚至互吐口水，就是不敢动手打架。后来，胡爸爸因为换了工作，并在某个城市定居下来，胡艾力他们一家便搬走了，连再见也没说。两人就这样失去了联络将近二十年。

张旭回想起小时候的孩子事，实在傻气得令人发笑。此次与胡艾力再次见面时，不但没有“仇人见面分外眼红”，反而充满了喜悦，因为实在没想到会与对方重逢。

“喂！无碍力，你老爸其实是天才，姓胡，偏生给你取名叫艾力，你妹叫艾丝，连起来叫就是‘无碍力、无碍事’，做什么事都没有阻力，一生顺顺利利，天才呀！真是天才呀！”张旭从怀中摸出一根烟，点燃。

然而，胡艾力却只是笑笑，并不答话，顿时让场面变冷，张旭只好另找话题。“你现在在干什么呀？看你现在衣饰考究，门面收拾得一丝不苟，还买了间房子，应该混得不错呗！”伸掌拍了拍他的胳膊，“哇，还挺结实的！是不是常去健身呀？看你还上得起健身院的，一定是赚大钱了啦！哈哈，真厉害！”张旭说着便大笑了起来。其实，胡艾力现时的身材让他羡慕极了，想以往比自己矮半个头的他，如今竟长得比他还高两吋；身材挺直、健硕而不肌肉贲张，随便搭件休閒衣裤，即使不是名牌，也能穿出名牌货气质，哪像自己，才不过两三年没怎么运动，唸书时代的运动员身材就开始走型了，腰间还挂了个小肚腩。笑了一阵子，才把架在手指上的烟刁回嘴里。

倏地，胡艾力伸手夺过他嘴边的烟，吸了两口，再还他，“我现在当健身教练。健身院禁止我们这些教练抽烟，我都快憋死了。不过，为了工作，多难忍也得忍，你说对不？”

刚刚胡艾力突兀的举动着实让张旭错愕的，听他这么解释后，便释然，反而同情他起来了。“若做得辛苦，那就别干了，凭你的条件，要找过另一份工作应该不难吧？其实当健身教练，你会不会觉得浪费了你的学位？”胡艾力怎么说都是喝过洋水的商管学士，怎么就不能好好找一份白领工作，也许都升做主管了呢，偏偏去当什么健身教练，真浪费人力物力。

“喂！你想不想去健身呀？我的健身院现在有促销，健身配套加会员证，一年才不过一千八，而且不限时，很值得。”顿了一下，“我看你再不急救的话，你的肚子肯定比怀胎十月的女人还大。”很显然的，胡艾力不愿回答张旭的问题，所以故意岔开。张旭也不戳破，便接着他的话说，“不错不错，我考虑看看吧。”

而他，根本没时间考虑，第二天一下班就被胡艾力拉到他工作的健身院去，并成为他们的会员。从此，天天往健身院报到。

其实，他也不是那么轻易就被游说的人，只因为那喝酒的晚上发生了一件事，让他不得不重新检讨自己的身体状况。那天，他与胡艾力离开了酒吧后，走在街上不小心与人碰撞，因为久未饮酒，酒精下肚后情绪变得有些高涨，不但不道歉，还声音响亮地要别人先陪罪。对方当然不可就范，立即打电话招人。胡艾力见情势不对，便代张旭道歉并想将他拖走。然而对方却不肯善罢干休，硬要张旭和胡艾力磕头陪礼。这倒惹毛了胡艾力，立即拉着张旭摆起了欲干架的架势，要与对方决一死活。反正他与张旭小时候也常干着同样的事，他们俩虽然常吵架，却不动手动脚，因为两人都有一个共识：拳头一併向外，绝不招呼“自己人”。

张旭一见胡艾力的打架架势，立刻清醒了，二话不说，拉着胡艾力就跑。跑了两三条街才发现，对方根本没追来，原来刚刚打电话招人什么的，也不过是虚张声势，顿时放松了心情，却不料脚下突然发软，还抽筋了，连站起的力量也没有，最后得劳动胡艾力将他架起，一步一步地送他到德士站打的回家。

虽然胡艾力没说什么，脸上也没有任何揶揄表情，但张旭觉得自己在他面前出了那么大的糗，都是因为身体缺乏运动惹的祸。于是，当胡艾力将他带到健身院“参观”时，他就顺理成章成为Fitness Club的会员了。

与胡艾力接触多了，也就渐渐地打开他的话匣子，才知道原来他刚从国外留学回来即与胡爸爸因意见不合吵架翻脸了，并因此断绝了关系。至于吵架原因，胡艾力说什么都不肯透露，因此张旭也不再追问了。

经过两个月的苦练，张旭终于可以骄傲地在胡艾力面前脱下衣服展示他的努力成果。

“怎样？不错吧！”他对胡艾力扬了扬下巴。

胡艾力趋前摸了摸他的腹肌，笑道，“很好，很漂亮。”说完，还顺势捏了捏他的侧腰，“呣，这里也很结实，看来赘肉都消失了。”

得到胡艾力的嘉许，张旭不禁得意地哈哈大笑，却没发现胡艾力的眼中多了些莫名情绪，而搁在他侧腰的手也没有移开，良久。

这一个晚上，在健身院洗了澡后，张旭跟平常一样，将运动袋收拾好后，便准备走到健身院的大厅等胡艾力下班，然后一起吃夜宵。等了好久，都不见胡艾力，拨了电话又没接，便想到楼上的教员室去找他。由于嫌等升降机慢，便拉开安全通道的门，走楼梯上去。岂知，才爬了两三级，抬头即见楼梯转角有人在接吻，两个男人，其中一个还是金发的外国人，于是便三步併成两步的想快快绕过去。本想非礼勿视，却在经过他们身边时瞥见被外国人压在牆上的那人在挣扎，似乎被强吻，定睛一看，竟发现那是胡艾力，便想也不想地立刻向前将那外国人拉开，推走，然后横在胡艾力身前。

“Shit! Who are you?”

张旭见那外国人边咒骂边走近他们，形貌凶狠，便大声道，“站住！你别过……”那“来”字还没出口便即想到这外国人也许听不懂普通话，便改口喝道，“Freeze! Don't move! Policeman!”

“You are policeman?”

“No! No! No!”张旭连连摇手，假扮警察可是犯罪行为，刚刚情急之下，忘了“不要过来”英语怎么说，便冲口而出美式警匪片中常听到叫人“不要动”的句子。“I am not policeman, I am en...I am postman!”

此话一出，那外国人便哈哈大笑，还笑弯了腰。回头望了望胡艾力，却见他脸上尽是忍俊不禁的表情，于是很不爽地说，“你还敢笑！他妈的！”

胡艾力看了看他，接着便推开他走到他身前，对那外国人说，“John，我们结束了！”

“不是的，Eric，我知道这决不是你的意思，是不是他迫你的？”

那外国人John一口腔正音圆的普通话，听得张旭一愣愣的。

“不是，那是我的意思。他不知道的。”胡艾力摇了摇头。

“可是，为什么？”

“不为什么，只是不想跟你玩了。就这样吧。”反手拉着张旭，回头对他说，“我们走。”突见张旭神色紧张，还没来得及反应，即被推开。身体撞上了牆壁的同时，听到“砰”一声，然后见张旭倒地。可是，他很快就再爬起来，并张开双臂横在胡艾力身前。只听他大声说道，“你敢再出手，我就对你不客气！”

“Eric, is him, right?”对峙半晌，John突然开口。

“Yes.”胡艾力毫不迟疑地答道，答案干脆。

见John的身体动了一动，张旭连忙把双臂伸得更长，目不转睛地看着John。却见他看了看自己一眼，再望了望胡艾力，然后深深地吸了一口气，接着，转身就走了。

看着他的背影终于消失在视线外，张旭才放心地回头对胡艾力说话，“喂！你还好吧？”

“不好。”

“哦？”张旭连忙转过头来，“你受伤了吗？”

只见胡艾力静静地看着他，眼神专注，不禁走神。半晌才找回自己的声音，问道，“你哪里受伤了？”

“不是我，是你。”胡艾力抬手抹去他嘴角的血丝，然后伸臂钩着他的肩膀，“走！去我家上药。”

然而到了胡艾力的家，却不见他拿药箱出来，反而给他拿来两罐啤酒。

见胡艾力坐在他身旁开了一罐仰头便喝，便也不客气地拿了一罐，拔了拉环。

半晌，才听到胡艾力说，“我是gay。我老爸知道后便跟我断绝关系。刚刚那个John就是几年前跟我回家的情人，已失踪好久，前几天才再见面而已。”

吓！三言两语便交代清楚前因后果，张旭不禁佩服。其实，他早就怀疑胡艾力的性取向了，平常在健身院见他与其他男教练搂搂抱抱，更见过一些男会员故意靠近他，一会儿搭他肩膀，一会儿摸他的小腹，看得他都混身发寒了，直想冲去将他们分开，而胡艾力却只是笑笑没有推开那些人，完全不当一回事。

“张旭，我想跟你在一起。”

突然，胡艾力对张旭这么说道，呛得他满胸啤酒。

“咳咳咳……”边忙接过胡艾力递来的纸巾，边说，“你发什么神经？你想找代替品也不是这么顺手吧？”

“你也是gay，对不？”胡艾力看着张旭，缓缓说道。

“你……你怎么…知道？”张旭愕然地看着胡艾力越来越靠近的眼睛说道。他一直以为自己在胡艾力面前隐藏得很好，却没想到早已被看穿了。当初逃离家里，就是因为知道自己的性取向跟别的男人不一样，他没有办法向家中两老交代自己不能为他们传宗接代，更没办法欺骗自己去随便找个女人结婚，所以，便借故不愿“继承父业”一走了之。

胡艾力将右掌贴在张旭的左颊上，用拇指轻轻抚摸他嘴角的伤口，“我就是知道。”然后趋嘴亲向张旭的唇。

张旭的脑袋突然“嗖”一声刷白，再也想不到任何事情，所有的焦点都集中在与胡艾力接吻的唇上。

原来胡艾力的唇这么柔软，原来他的气息那么好尝，原来他的吻技那么棒……正与胡艾力吻得火热的时候，突发觉自己的裤头被松开，一惊之下便将胡艾力推开。

胡艾力不解地看着张旭，却见他摇摇头，一脸认真地对说道，“我们不行。”

“为什么？你刚刚已有反应了。”

“不可以。我们不可以。一做了，就没有办法回头……”

“我没有关系，我不在乎。”胡艾力趋近捧着张旭的头想要再吻。

张旭一把推开他，说，“你没有关系，我有关系！你不在乎，我在乎呀！我们是朋友……是好兄弟呀！”顿了一下，“抱歉，我不跟兄弟上床。”说着，从沙发上站了起来。

胡艾力从下而上仰望着张旭的脸，怔怔地看了半晌，倏地也站了起来，然后拾起搭在沙发背上的外套，穿上，迈开脚步走向大门。

“喂！这里是你的家。”张旭见状，提醒道。

“我知道。”胡艾力回头看了他一眼，继续走。

“那你干嘛走？要走也是我走。”

“你要留要走，随你。”

“这么晚了，你要去哪里？”张旭看了看钟，已是晚上十一点了，不禁关心地问道。

只见胡艾力突然停下脚步，良久才答，“去找男人灭火。”

“什么？”张旭一个箭步趋前拉住胡艾力，“你要去找谁？”

胡艾力一手摔开张旭的桎梏，“随便。公厕里大把男人，随便找一个都行。”

突然“啪”一声，胡艾力左颊上多了五指红印。正想发飙，怒气却在见到张旭的脸色忽然消失，只见他涨红着脸，似乎比他更怒不可遏。只听他从牙缝里迸出的话，道，“难道我也是你那些随便找的男人之一吗？”

胡艾力定定看着张旭的眼睛，而他也正目不转睛地看着自己，第一次。对望了半晌，别过脸说道，“若我把你当那些男人，我就不必那么费心了。”

“你说什么？”张旭错愕地看着他，不明白。

胡艾力生气地转过头来，吼道，“我说，我若当你是那些男人，早在两个月前就把你给做了，还管你现在什么跟不跟兄弟上床的论调，靠！”吼完仍觉气未消，一拳槌在张旭的腹上。见他疼得弯了腰，顿觉解气，然后转身欲走。

然而，他却走不了，被张旭从后牢牢地抱着。只听他在耳边说道，“对不起对不起，我以为你当我是你旧情人的代替品……”

“我是把你当代替品呀！”

“吓？”

感觉张旭的身体僵硬，胡艾力连忙回过身来将他抱住，道，“那个人叫张旭，二十年前只有八岁……”

补捉到胡艾力的眼神，里面除了促狭还夹带更多的情绪，张旭突然明白为什么胡艾力一眼就看出自己的性取向。原来，再次重逢的他们，第一眼就对对方钟情了，犹如小时候第一次见面，就认定对方是好兄弟般，认定对方是自己此生想要相伴的人。

张旭笑了，胡艾力也笑，抱着对方的手越环越紧，一点也不想放松。


End file.
